Talk:Vladimir/@comment-3238314-20110122230845/@comment-3238314-20110216224516
Vladimir was the first champ i bought, I know his ins and outs, and if you've read the comments on this page and/or my profile, you'd know he's one of my favourite champs, and that i'm fully aware of his strengths and weaknesses, and i know he never was anywhere near overpowered. Like i mentioned, I'm only suggesting ideas, because Riot is hellbent on reworking him, so i'm trying to ensure that instead of a simple nerf he gets some interesting mechanics. Before i get to reading your arguments, i'd like to thank you once again for proving that you didn't actually read the whole of my ideas and responses, and were content with just pressing a big rage button when seeing something that you don't agree with. "No where do you discuss cool-downs, something that every vlad player is constantly aware of. The first levels of every skill but tides early on are 10 seconds +." Ok. Let's check my text: "I think this would make the cooldown less of a problem, and they'd probably get a boost early game." Since a translation is in order: Right now, they resolved with having a very big cooldown on it at early levels, which kind of screws the usage of other skills, like you've said. The reason is that it's an instant heal (though it doesn't actually do alot of healing until late game, and at max level it heals 62 which is bullshit) while dealing damage which most consider alot (curse you, magic penetration boots and runes!). Now, I reasoned that if you remove some of the damage, and increased the healing, it would become what it was intended to be: an ability that refuels the currency of your other offensive spells, rather than a high damage nuke, though i'm not actually sure as to why a high damage healing nuke is a bad thing. let's take Annie for example: pop a will of the ancients on her, and she heals the same amount vlad would heal from his transfusion, at about the same rates, and if it last hits minions, you get a refund, so it's basically no cost. Now, they (riot) argued that it's a low risk, high reward ability, so i thought that you could increase the risk by having the target infected first, with a E cast., therefore you having to put yourself at a theoretically higher risk to get healed. this is not, however, in the case of minion usage, where, as before, there would be relatively the same risk as now. So how would laning look with my ideas? use E, use q, profit. or if you'd apply the said debuff with an auto attack. W: What you say:"you have no escape mechanism, no CC, or anything but your summoner spells to rely on. You can pool to avoid damage, but you escape nothing, slow nothing, and do almost no damage whatsoever. so basically you freeze yourself at one spot and wait to die. " What I really said:make poola targeted AoE which can be casted in a radius such that it vlad remains in the aoe. While in the aoe, blad turns into blood, but can only move in the AoE for the duration, with increased speed, making it a slower, controllable blink ability, allowing you to resurface where you want by casting it again, or when the duration ends. Untargetability remains, but you would be able to see where vlad is in that pool with oracle, which would reveal a special visual effect representing him. This would make ghost useless, since he would not be able to leave the aoe until he decasts or the duration ends. Also,Aoe can hit him if he's in this shape, but he takes 55% decreased damage or so. The damage made to those in pool can be certainly reduced, so that it doesn't become too powerful with the increase in the aoe range. Also, the slow doesn't need to be as powerful. It can also provide a "infected" debuff for every second, or 1.5 seconds spent in the pool." Translation: You turn into a pool of blood in the direction you want to be facing. A big pool. While in this pool, you're able to move (not frozen, not sure where you got that idea, but i'm not sure how you got the rest either.) faster than normal. think of something the likes of kennen when he turn to lightning. Also, slow is still there, ya know. in a larger aoe. you can come out whenever and wherever you like, it's not like you're stuck, and like with the current way it works your animation wouldn't be stopped upon cast. did i mention your enemies can't see where you are? and that you take reduced damage from aoe? i did. I however take back my comment about it making ghost useless, because it would make your movement in the pool faster, and you'd keep it on resurfacing. so.. escape nothing? no. slow nothing? no. freeze yourself? no. almost no damage? well, alot of damage in a large aoe for an escape ability would be overpowered, wouldn't it? but it still deals some damage, so... no. Did you get anything correctly so far? no. E: what you say "but only by canceling out the healing factor of Q by using E (Seriously, you do realize that using E costs a lot of health that you dont have early game.) ". What i really said "Make E cost a bit less, so that it does not kill him so hard to use it. Also, now E would provide a "infected" debuff, which, let's say, would decrease attack speed by a very small ammount for each stack, four stacks max, like it's buff, though this decrease is just optional." So by making E cost less, and making Q heal more and be on a shorter cooldown i just made vladimir kill himself, no shit? also, you say that you cancel the healing when you use it? oh, i'm sorry, when did Tides of blood become a single target spell? I mean, it's not like you use it on everyone in the aoe making ripe blood bags out of everyone. Also, what the hell is there not to prefer in tides of blood, really? if you could sustain its cost on 4 stacks, you'd melt everyone in the aoe. Not to mention it increases healing and regen, so you'd heal even more. NEXT! R: To be honest, i'd enjoy it more if vladimir could start hemoplague like twitch uses expunge. that would be super special awesome. anyway, consider this bitch: while haemoplague is on, you heal stuff better, since they all have full infected stacks, so you heal to the full extent of the ability from everyone, so again, how does vladimir die when his survivability has been increased? also, with the blood meter idea, he can have constant healing when he needs it. imagine a meter of 600 healing 20% of its value every second. or i dunno, a meter of 1000 healing 10/13/15 % every second. You know, if you weren't a) being a condescending prick b) addressing points i clearly didn't make c) too lazy to read what i wrote d) a terrible judge, as you've proven saying that i don't play vladimir, I wouldn't've raged on you so hard, but you're a joke, you're a mundo that heals allies by throwing cleavers at them thinking he's actually playing dora the explorer.